Lisez et vous comprendrez, a dit Dumbledore
by Scrouttymiam
Summary: Voici la suite de "On vous le jure !". Camille essaie de se rendormir pour parvenir à retrouver son rêve le plus cher... Riviou please !! Au passage, si les dialogues sont mal mis, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est la mise en page du site qui fonctionne p


Il était minuit passé lorsque Camille se coucha. Elle ne dormait pas encore. Elle était trop excitée à l'idée de pouvoir rêver qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne position. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Qu'elle s'était retrouvée, avec son amie Charlotte, à Poudlard et qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Albus Dumbledore. Quoi de plus magique ? Malheureusement, tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve. Et pourtant il avait semblé si réel ! Elle se souvenait de chaque détail, de chaque parole qu'avait prononcée le beau Harry, de chaque tableau, de chaque décor ! C'était trop réel. et irréel. Trop réel, elle avait touché la cape d'invisibilité et l'avait sentie glisser entre ses doigts, senti l'odeur de renfermé dans la salle des trophées, mangé la nourriture magiquement cuisinée. Trop irréel car ce monde ne sort que de livres et que la magie n'existait pas. Pas dans ce monde de Moldus, en tout cas. Et pourtant, elle était si sûre que tout cela s'était véritablement passé ! Il fallait qu'elle se rendorme, qu'elle en ait le c?ur net. Il le fallait à tout prix.  
  
La Lune perçait les nuages et une légère brise faisait vibrer les branches des plus hauts arbres. La température était tiède et une voix murmurante parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de Camille : Non mais vraiment ! Veuillez retourner dans votre cadre ou j'avertis M. Rusard ! Balivernes ! Personne n'arrête le Chevalier du Catogan ! Il y eut un petit bruit, comme une claque. Si, moi ! Et si je vous reprends à fureter dans mon tableau, j'avertis Dumbledore ! Des pas précipités résonnèrent, comme si le chevalier était remonté sur son cheval en galopant. Non, mais vraiment ! Camille sourit. Elle tourna la tête et vit que la tête de Charlotte ne se trouvait plus sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle la recouvrit alors et s'assoupit.  
  
Harry fut le premier à descendre dans la salle commune et s'approcha du canapé défoncé. Il vit que les coussins assortis au divan étaient aplatis, ce qui était signe que quelqu'un de caché avait la tête posée dessus. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'un bâillement sortit de nul part. C'est bon, il n'y a personne, dit-il à voix basse. Charlotte repoussa la couverture ainsi que la cape et se redressa, en compagnie des râlements de Camille qui prétendait rester couchée jusqu'au restant de la journée. Allez, lève-toi ! dit Charlotte en poussant Camille. Fichez-moi la paix. Laisse-moi faire, murmura Harry en souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle, de son oreille et y murmura avec sa voix la plus douce : Camille. Il est l'heure. Tu es à Poudlard, avec Harry Potter. A ces mots, Camille se redressa si brusquement que Charlotte sursauta. Harry. murmura Camille d'une voix pâteuse. Elle vit qu'un beau visage la regardait. Ce visage avait de grands yeux d'un vert magnifique, et même sans ses lunettes elle pouvait les voir clairement. Harry. répéta-t-elle. Elle eut honte qu'il la voit dans cette attitude : décoiffée, encore à moitié endormie, les yeux difficiles à ouvrir, la voix pâteuse. Elle passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux en guise de peigne et rajusta ses lunettes. Je. j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me lever le matin, balbutia-t-elle. Moi aussi, dit Harry d'un air amusé. En effet, ses cheveux étaient dans un véritable désordre et il n'avait pas encore mit ses lunettes. Camille lui trouva un charme encore plus fou et ne put détacher son regard de ces yeux si déroutants. Bon, allez, debout ! lança Charlotte d'une voix claironnante.  
  
Toujours cachées sous la cape d'invisibilité, Camille et Charlotte s'installèrent au bout de la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle et attendirent. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva, le silence régna soudain. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit-il, souriant. Charlotte regarda Camille, étonnée. Des chuchotements fusèrent de part et d'autre de la salle lorsque Dumbledore leva une main en signe de silence. Tout le monde se tut. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas évident à vous faire comprendre. Des regards intrigués étaient lancés en tout sens. En effet, continua Dumbledore, nous avons parmi nous deux nouvelles élèves quelque peu différentes. Chacun regardait autour de lui, cherchant du regard les nouvelles venues. Vous ne les verrez pas. Elles sont cachées pour l'instant. Oh ! Ce sont deux jeunes filles tout à fait normales, mis à part qu'elles sont Moldues. Charlotte jeta un coup d'?il à Malefoy qui était devenu blême. Il s'approchait déjà de Crabbe et Goyle pour leur parler avec colère. Et Dumbledore l'avait vu. Ne vous énervez pas, dit-il avec douceur. Ces Moldues sont de notre côté, et elles ont une connaissance absolue sur tout ce qui touche à la magie. Mais la question que vous vous posez est sûrement "comment ?" ? Eh bien, pour plus de crédibilité, je vais demander à Camille et Charlotte de bien vouloir se présenter. Qu. quoi ? balbutia Charlotte, le visage aussi blanc que le plumage d'Hedwige. Des sueurs froides perlaient sur le front de Camille. Elles se levèrent et ôtèrent la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait. Un grand "Oh !" jaillit dans la salle. Dumbledore fit signe aux filles de venir près de lui et elles s'exécutèrent, la démarche gauche et les genoux tremblants. Je vous présente Charlotte et Camille dit Dumbledore en les désignant. Alors, mes enfants, présentez-vous. Je m'appelle Charlotte, j'ai quinze ans et je suis une Moldue. Je. notre histoire va vous paraître invraisemblable, mais. Moi c'est Camille, j'ai également quinze ans et je suis comme Charlotte. Bien, je pense que les élèves ici présents aimeraient savoir comment vous êtes parvenues jusqu'ici ? Ah. oui. bien. bien sûr. Euh, en fait, nous. Comme elles l'avaient fait précédemment avec Harry, Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore, elles expliquèrent en long en large et en travers leur histoire incroyable. Cela dura près d'un quart d'heure. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, le bruit était aussi présent que dans un cimetière. Personne ne parlait, pas même Malefoy qui se prenait la tête dans les mains, l'air accablé. Voyant le gêne qui troublait la salle entière, Dumbledore prit la parole : Il m'a fallu moi aussi faire preuve de crédulité et de compréhension pour pouvoir reconnaître que ce qu'elles vous ont dit était vrai. Voici la pièce à conviction : ce livre. Il dévoila aux élèves le fameux livre qui lui avait permis de reconnaître la vérité : Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il continua alors : Ce livre est en réalité un roman, racontant l'histoire d'un certain Harry Potter, pauvre orphelin qui découvre qu'il est en réalité un sorcier. Mais tout est raconté dedans. Tout ce qui se passe ici même, à Poudlard, est transcrit dans ce livre que j'ai eu l'honneur de lire, et qui m'a passionné. Grâce à lui, nous pouvons anticiper l'avenir. Je crois que nous pouvons remercier nos deux amies, Camille et Charlotte ici présentes. Mais au lieu d'applaudissements, ce fut Malefoy qui lança de sa voix traînante : Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'inventez rien ? Et en quoi pouvons- nous croire de misérables Moldues ? Quand mon père saura cela ! Votre père sera mis au courant, évidemment, coupa sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Et il sera contraint d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont, que ça lui plaise ou non. De toute évidence, ces deux jeunes filles ne sont pas ici par hasard. Malefoy lui lança un regard glacial. Le professeur Lupin se leva à son tour et prit la parole : J'ai moi-même examiné de près ce bouquin, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne contient aucune magie noire ni même magie quelconque. C'est un simple livre Moldu. Je vous garantis que moi-même je crois ces deux jeunes filles. Elles ne sont pas venues ici pour nuire aux sorciers, bien au contraire. D'après leurs dires, elles croient en la magie bien qu'elles trouvent incroyable le fait qu'elles aient atterri ici même. Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Pour prouver leur innocence, je vais recourir à un sortilège qui permettra de multiplier le livre. Comme cela, vous en aurez chacun un exemplaire et vous pourrez le lire. D'ailleurs, si vos professeurs acceptent ma proposition, vous le lirez en classe et vous en ferez des commentaires. Presque tous les professeurs acquiescèrent. Presque tous sauf un : Rogue. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce livre nous ferait perdre autant de temps en contrepartie du travail scolaire ! Severus, dit calmement Dumbledore, il est de nécessité urgente de prendre en compte l'arrivée de Camille et de Charlotte. Et croyez-moi que vous aurez bien besoin de le lire vous aussi, ce livre. Severus Rogue lui lança un regard glacial mais ne dit mot. Il se contenta de regarder dans la direction de Malefoy qui parlait à voix basse à Crabbe et à Goyle. Le petit déjeuner fut aussi silencieux que la volière en plein jour, lorsque les hiboux dorment. On n'entendait plus que le bruits des couverts et quelques chuchotements inquiets. Charlotte et Camille eurent droit elles aussi à leur petit déjeuner, sous l'?il intimidé des autres élèves. Mieux vaut rester naturelles, pour ne pas leur faire peur ni les gêner, dit Camille d'une voix fausse. C'est facile à dire ! Tu vois ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Manger à la table des Gryffondor entourées de centaines de sorciers ! Comment est-ce que tu veux rester naturelle, toi ?  
  
Hermione fit signe à Charlotte et Camille de les suivre. Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent dans le hall. Bon, pour l'instant, ils sont un peu choqués, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout redeviendra bientôt comme avant, assura Hermione. Oh oui ! Malefoy va venir vous raconter des blagues à mourir de rire, Pansy Parkinson va vous donner des conseils beauté, Rogue nous accordera cinquante points de plus à Gryffondor à chaque heure de cours, Crabbe sera très intelligent, et pour couronner le tout, l'espèce des Scroutts à pétard n'existera plus ! Non mais vraiment, Hermione, arrête de dire n'importe quoi pour essayer de les rassurer ! Harry eut un rire étouffé qu'il avait du mal à cacher. C'est vrai, dit Charlotte, on sait bien que ça sera l'effet inverse ! Les Serpentard et Rogue s'acharneront encore plus sur vous ! Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait bien qu'elle disait n'importe quoi mais essayait tout de même de les rassurer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione, on se débrouillera très bien. S'ils nous cherchent ces affreux, ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe ! Paf ! Un coup de poing dans le gros nez de Rogue ! Bang! Pile sous la ceinture de Malefoy ! Shplaââng ! Dans les dents à Parkinson ! clamait Camille en faisant de grands gestes. Calme-toi, calme-toi ! Excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emportée. rougit Camille. Harry lui fit un clin d'?il. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a cours, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Charlotte. Divination. grommelèrent les trois Gryffondor d'un ton las. Oh super ! se réjouit Camille. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble Mrs Trelawney, la classe de Divination et tout, et tout ! Les quatre autres la regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'une dangereuse aliénée. Même Harry. Mais Camille s'en moquait. Elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait ces fameux cours qu'elle avait lus avec avidité, bien qu'on en donnait un mauvais profil. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les quatre vers la tour nord du château. Arrivés devant la salle de classe, Camille attendait avec impatience qu'on la fasse entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur les poufs habituels. Charlotte s'assit à côté d'Hermione et Camille à côté de Harry. Le professeur Trelawney apparut de nul part. Comme il était écrit dans le livre, c'était une femme frêle, avec de très grosses lunettes, ses cheveux noirs tirés en chignon lâche, avec mille et un bijoux autour du cou, des poignets ou des doigts. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcière grenat, laissant apparaître ses bras et ses chevilles. Elle avait aperçut Charlotte et Camille au petit déjeuner un quart d'heure auparavant, mais les dévisagea comme s'il s'agissait de personnes, voire de monstres impressionnants. Voilà les deux petites Moldues qui vont travailler avec nous, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix susurrante. Petites, elle s'est regardée, elle ? chuchota Charlotte. Vous connaissez quelques bases, je suppose ? Oui, un petit peu, avoua Camille. Mais jamais de pratique ! Je m'en doute fort bien, sourit Trelawney. Camille rosit légèrement tandis que Charlotte et Hermione soufflèrent, ennuyées. Bien, maintenant, nous allons commencer une nouvelle leçon puisque nous débutons le deuxième trimestre de cette année. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit au sujet de notre deuxième grande leçon ? Trois mains se levèrent. Celles de Lavande et Parvati ainsi que celle de Camille, à la grande surprise du professeur. Miss. Camille, c'est cela ? (Camille acquiesça) Vous le savez ? Nous allons étudier les lignes de la main. Charlotte la dévisagea, l'air de dire "Tu as appris des passages par c?ur ou quoi ?", tandis que Harry et Ron la félicitaient de sa grande attention pour les cours de Trelawney. Le professeur Trelawney leur expliqua en quoi consistaient les lignes de la main, leur lecture, etc. Camille écoutait avec attention, tout comme Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui lui souriaient de temps en temps, alors que les autres parlaient de choses et d'autres. Bien, passons aux travaux pratiques, maintenant. Vous allez montrer votre main gauche à votre partenaire et lui faites lire vos lignes, puis vice et versa. Je passerai dans les rangs pour vous aider. Hermione montra sa main à Charlotte et Ron à Harry. Ils ne virent que des lignes toutes bêtes, qui se croisent ou non. Camille faisait équipe avec Lavande et Parvati, après s'être excusée auprès de ses amis. Toutes trois admiraient la main de l'autre et ouvraient grands les yeux. Ta ligne de vie n'est pas très longue, Camille, assura Lavande. Oh ! Parvati, tu te marieras deux fois ! Lavande, ta ligne de c?ur est très nette ! Tu vas avoir pas mal d'or, Camille ! Et toi deux enfants ! Trelawney passait souvent auprès des trois filles et les félicitaient pour leur bonne lecture et leur intérêt à ce cours. Au bout de la quatrième fois, elle regarda Camille étrangement, en joignant ses mains : Ma chérie, je. je sais pertinemment que vous êtes une Moldue, mais votre travail est excellent. De plus, ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'autant plus spectaculaire : vous avez une aura. Lavande et Parvati étaient bouche bée. Camille, les yeux ronds, fixait le professeur qui lui tenait la main. Vous. vous êtes sûre ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie, assura Trelawney, son regard perçant celui de Camille. C'est bien ce qui me trouble. Aucun Moldu n'a d'aura. Seuls les sorciers en ont une. Elle lâcha la main de Camille qui ne bougeait pas. Seul son regard se dirigea vers Charlotte qui la dévisageait, surprise. J'en informerai le professeur Dumbledore. Quant à vous, dit-elle en désignant Charlotte et Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici. Vous n'avez aucune aura ! Eh oui, mes enfants, certains sorciers peuvent ne pas avoir d'aura. C'est ici le cas pour miss Granger et miss. Carlier. Charlotte Carlier, coupa celle-ci. Oui, miss Carlier, bien que je ne sache pas si vous êtes une sorcière ou non, comme votre amie, miss. Blanchart, dit aussitôt Camille. Miss Blanchart, continua Trelawney. Dumbledore décidera lui-même. La cloche sonna. Trelawney lança alors : Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez un schéma représentant une main et ses lignes, en indiquant bien de quoi il s'agit. Ce sera tout. Ils se hâtèrent vers la trappe de sortie en inspirant une bouffée d'air frais. Quant à vous, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici ! dit Charlotte en imitant la voix du professeur Trelawney. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais ça me suffit pour la détester ! Oh, ne t'avance pas trop vite, dit Harry, on a cours de Potions maintenant. Avec le redoutable Rogue, continua Ron. Oh ! Moi je ne le trouve pas si redoutable que ça, dit Camille naturellement. Les quatre autres la regardèrent comme un monstre particulièrement effrayant et Ron clama dans les couloirs : Pas si redoutable que ça ? Tu te moques de nous, c'est ça ? Non, assura Charlotte. Au début on avait un petit faible pour Rogue, mais j'ai réalisé que c'était n'importe quoi, tandis que Camille continue d'être aussi cinglée. Je ne suis pas cinglée ! Je trouve juste que Rogue n'est pas si méchant qu'il en a l'air. Bien qu'il soit ingrat avec les Gryffondors - plus particulièrement avec vous -, je pense que c'est un bon professeur. Camille aime les personnes un peu timbrées, comme Trelawney, Rogue ou encore le chevalier du Catogan. Arrivés devant la salle de Potions, ils retrouvèrent les Serpentard qui les toisaient avec dégoût. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dis un jour, Potter ? lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante. De faire attention aux personnes que tu fréquentes ! Tu es tombé bien bas, Potter, tu me déçois. Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry devrait suivre les conseils d'un chien galeux, lança Charlotte sur un ton de défi. Les yeux de Malefoy brillaient de malice. Tu te rebelles, Moldue ? C'est dommage que je n'ai pas encore de baguette magique, car je connais déjà des sortilèges que vous tous ici ne connaissent pas, ajouta Camille en regardant Malefoy comme si c'était un répugnant Scroutt à pétard. Ah oui ? Grâce à ton livre ? C'est bien, Moldue, tu t'instruis ! Contrairement à toi, dit Charlotte d'un ton cassant. Le sourire narquois de Malefoy s'effaça aussitôt. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette magique lorsque Rogue arriva et leur demanda le silence d'un ton sec avant de les faire entrer. Charlotte et Camille s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le professeur Rogue regarda les deux filles d'un ?il glacial et marmonna quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre. Sortez vos chaudrons, dit Rogue. Tandis que les élèves s'exécutaient, le professeur Rogue continua : Nous allons travailler la potion de Ratatinage, aujourd'hui. Et je demande le calme durant cette leçon. Il adressa un regard à Harry et Ron qui prirent un air innocent. Le silence fut complet. Il regarda Charlotte et Camille qui se trouvaient au dernier rang. Puisque vous avez lu ce livre, vous devriez savoir ce qu'est la potion de Ratatinage ? rusa Rogue. Camille leva la main. Rogue leva un sourcil, puis l'autorisa à répondre : Elle permet de rapetisser un objet, mais surtout un être vivant, comme un animal, une plante ou un humain. C'est le contraire de la potion d'Enflure.  
  
Malefoy devint blême. Rogue sourit mais son regard restait glacial. C'est dommage que vous ne faites pas encore partie d'une maison, miss. .Blanchart. Car vous auriez pu lui accorder cinq points. Mais, professeur, si je puis me permettre, Charlotte et moi faisons partie de. Non, Blanchart, vous ne faites partie d'aucune maison pour l'instant. Que ce soit Gryffondor ou autre. Très bien, monsieur, dit Camille respectueusement et sans aucune peur quelconque. Rogue lui adressa un de ses rares sourires satisfaits, ce qui fit réfléchir les Gryffondor : J'ai toujours été poli avec lui, et il ne m'a jamais sourit pour autant ! Il sourit à une Moldue alors qu'il ne sourit pas aux sorciers ! Pourvu que ça dure ! SILENCE ! rugit Rogue. Le cours de Potion se passa alors dans le plus grand calme. Camille et Charlotte s'essayaient à la potion de Ratatinage, et, heureusement, avec succès. Comme le demandait Rogue, leur potion était devenue vert clair. Il découvrit le résultat alors qu'il passait dans les rangs : Votre nom ? demanda-t-il à Charlotte. Carlier. Parfait. Par. Parfait ? balbutia Charlotte. Potion parfaite, dit Rogue avec dégoût. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui donna la nausée : il avait dit "parfait" à des Moldues ! Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Mais lorsqu'il se souvint de l'attitude de Camille, il se radoucit légèrement, se disant que, si ça se trouve, elle irait à Serpentard. Car un Gryffondor n'avait jamais eu une aptitude - et une attitude - comme celle-là. Rogue continua de passer dans les rangs en faisant l'éloge des potions des Serpentard et en critiquant celle des Gryffondor, comme à son habitude. Il s'arrêta à celle de Neville qui était orange et lui enleva dix points. Vivement que vous soyez à Gryffondor pour donner des points, dit Harry.  
  
Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans la salle commune - le professeur Chourave ne pouvait les prendre, toutes les plantes qu'ils devaient étudier étaient de très mauvaise humeur, et on ne voulait pas qu'un élève soit attaqué. Dumbledore en personne se trouvait dans la salle commune au moment où les Gryffondor s'apprêtaient à y entrer. Un peu surpris, les élèves ne dirent mot. Derrière moi se trouve le livre que j'ai multiplié en centaines d'exemplaires pour que vous le lisiez. Je pense qu'il y en aura assez, dit- il en reculant, laissant apparaître des piles de bouquins. Servez-vous et lisez-le dès maintenant. Il se dirigeait vers le portrait de la grosse dame afin de sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta : Si vous avez des questions, je pense que Charlotte et Camille seront heureuses d'y répondre. Sur ces mots, il adressa un sourire aux élèves et partit. Les élèves, hésitant, prirent chacun un exemplaire de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban et s'installèrent soit dans les fauteuils défoncés, soit par terre, soit dans leur dortoir. Il régna un silence de plomb ponctué de pages qu'on tourne. Camille et Charlotte ne savaient pas quoi faire et commençaient à se lasser de regarder les élèves lire silencieusement. Soudain, brisant le silence, Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, se leva et se dirigea vers les filles. Heu. s'il vous plaît, dit-il avec une pointe de timidité, pourquoi ne parle- t-on pas de certains élèves au début ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Charlotte, les joues en feu. Bien. par exemple, on ne parle de moi que lorsque l'on parle de Quidditch, tandis que Harry est partout ! Camille réprimanda un rire. Parce que le récit est relaté selon les pensées de Harry, dit Charlotte en lançant à Camille un regard sévère. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on parle de toi comme d'un type bien dans ce livre. Oh, c'est vrai ? dit Olivier en bombant le torse. Tant mieux alors. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place lorsqu'il se retourna et murmura à Charlotte : Et toi ? Tu penses que je suis un type bien ? Charlotte devint soudainement cramoisie mais su répondre tout de même : B. bien sûr !  
  
Le repas fut excellent. Certains lisaient à table, apparemment absorbés dans leur lecture. Même un Serpentard lisait, au grand étonnement de Harry et des autres. Le déjeuner englouti, tous se dirigèrent vers leur cours respectifs. Camille et Charlotte suivirent les Gryffondor vers le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Ils y retrouvèrent Hagrid qui avait l'air un peu endormi. Bonjour à tous, grogna-t-il. Approchez, approchez. Comme vous le savez, j'ai le devoir de vous faire lire en classe le fameux livre moldu de nos deux chères nouvelles. Sur ces mots, il leur adressa un clin d'?il et Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de lancer : Encore un imbécile comme Dumbledore gaga des Moldus. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Camille se retourna vivement vers lui et lui répliqua : Rien que pour m'amuser, j'aimerais me transformer en dragon pour pouvoir te réduire à néant, face de rat. Tu as l'autorisation pour devenir animagus ? rétorqua-t-il avec un rire goguenard. Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha un superbe coup de poing en pleine face qui le fit tomber à genoux, à ses pieds. Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation pour faire ça, cracha Camille. Les Gryffondor applaudirent à tout rompre tandis que les Serpentard aidaient Malefoy à se relever ou la regardaient avec mépris. Hagrid, quant à lui, paraissait à la fois amusé et gêné. Va rincer ton nez dans le baril d'eau, juste-là, dit-il. Certainement pas ! J'ai besoin de soins. Goyle, viens avec moi à l'infirmerie. Il lui tira le bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le château, non pas vers l'infirmerie, mais vers le bureau de Rogue. Arrivés devant le bureau, Goyle frappa si fort à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Rogue, surpris, se leva d'un bond et ferma vivement la porte derrière les deux élèves. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de frapper comme ça ? Désolé, professeur, Goyle a la main un peu lourde. C'est ce que je vois, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? Et toi, pourquoi as-tu le nez plein de sang ? C'est justement le but de notre visite, professeur. Nous étions en cours commun avec les Gryffondor (Rogue eu un rictus méprisant) lorsque l'une des deux Moldues. Laquelle ? interrompit Rogue. Je ne sais pas, qu'importe, ce sont des Moldues. Bref, je disais. Laquelle ? répéta-t-il sèchement. La blonde ou la châtain ? La châtain, il me semble, répondit Malefoy d'un air agacé. Eh bien, elle m'a violemment frappé du poing, sans aucune raison valable ! Rogue ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. Sans aucune raison valable ? dit-il enfin. C'est exact. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Qui est-ce ? C'est moi, Severus ! Rogue alla ouvrir la porte et y découvrit Dumbledore. Severus, commença ce dernier, j'ai assisté à la scène et je crois fort bien que Mr Malefoy a oublié quelques détails. C'est à dire ? demanda vite l'intéressé. C'est à dire que vous avez oublié de préciser que vous m'avez personnellement insulté - ce qui n'est pas là fort grave - mais également Mr Hagrid, et avez aussi cherché Miss Blanchart. dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé. Est-ce que c'était la raison de me frapper ? Elle y est allé un peu fort, j'avoue, mais je crois que les paroles que vous avez prononcées ont été plus blessantes que ce coup de poing. Malefoy ne savait plus quoi dire. Rogue, quant à lui, était confus. Il ne saurait dire quel sentiment s'emparait de lui. Car d'un côté, il y avait Malefoy, Serpentard au sang pur et de l'autre une Moldue. Mais une Moldue différente des autres, d'après ce qu'il avait pu sentir d'elle. Son amie, quand elle coifferait le choixpeau magique, serait sans doute envoyée à Gryffondor, cette ridicule maison ! Tandis que l'autre. Elle avait des qualités de Serpentard mais aussi celles de Gryffondor. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il préféra les laisser tomber pour l'instant car Dumbledore le regardait avec attention. Severus ? dit ce dernier d'une voix calme. Je dois vous quitter, et si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, j'envoie Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie, à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à lui dire. Non, répondit simplement Rogue. Je n'ai rien à dire. Au revoir, Malefoy. Ce dernier était bouche bée. Jamais le professeur Rogue n'avait pardonné une faute commise par un Gryffondor, alors une Moldue ! Il était outré.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, les Gryffondor et le reste des Serpentard lisaient en compagnie de Hagrid. Pansy Parkinson, elle, ne décrétait pas lire et Hagrid préféra ne rien dire avant qu'un autre coup de poing ne soit lancé. Hagrid, est-ce que vous y croyez, vous ? demanda timidement Neville Londubat. Parce que c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à y croire. Hagrid jeta un coup d'?il à Charlotte et Camille qui ne semblait pas irritées. Au contraire, elles souriaient. Eh bien, j'avoue que j'ai eu aussi un peu de mal à y croire, surtout à cause de ce qu'on y lit vers la fin du bouquin, mais ça ne peut pas être possible autrement, Neville. Tout ce qui est écrit va bel et bien se passer. De là à dire que nous sommes irréels, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Neville parut convaincu et reprit sa lecture silencieuse. A la fin du cours, lorsque tout le monde partait, Hagrid s'avança auprès de Camille et Charlotte. Excusez-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, tout à l'heure, avec Neville. Non, Hagrid, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! C'est normal, et d'ailleurs je pense que vous êtes bien indulgent car je ne sais pas si moi j'accepterais une chose pareille aussi vite, dit aussitôt Charlotte.  
  
Dans le couloir, devant la salle de Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall les attendait déjà. Allez, rentrez ! Charlotte et Camille s'installèrent avec Harry et les autres. Bien, sortez votre livre, nous allons commencer tout de suite la lecture. On reprit son livre à la page où on était arrivé et on lu silencieusement. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, à moi ou à nos jeunes. Charlotte et Camille ! lança Parvati Patil. Bien. vos noms s'il vous plaît ? Charlotte Carlier et Camille Blanchart, répondit Charlotte. McGonagall inscrit leur nom sur un morceau de parchemin puis se leva de sa chaise avant de se diriger vers Charlotte et Camille. J'ai lu en entier cette nuit ce livre, et j'ai vraiment était surprise par la tournure des choses, chuchota-t-elle. Nous aussi, quand on l'a lu pour la première fois. Vraiment surprenant, l'innocence de Black. A ces mots, Harry se tourna vivement : Pardon ? Vous. vous avez dit l'innocence de Black ? Lisez, mon garçon, répondit le professeur, un peu gênée. Au bout de trois quart d'heures, McGonagall prit la parole : Où en êtes-vous arrivés ? Au moment où vous prenez l'Éclair de Feu de Harry ! répondit Seamus Finnigan. Là où le professeur Lupin promet à Harry de l'aider ! Au moment où Harry s'entraîne contre les Détraqueurs ! Là où. Oui, oui, j'ai compris, ça va ! reprit McGonagall. Ron se tourna vers Hermione : Tu es vraiment une imbécile ! Par. pardon ? dit Hermione, interloquée. Tu diras à McGonagall que ce serait Sirius Black qui aurait envoyé l'Éclair de Feu à Harry ! Hermione, qui était presque à la fin du livre, rétorqua : Je vais avoir raison. Lis et tu verras que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Black m'enverra un Éclair de Feu ? demanda Harry, décontenancé. Tu n'es pas encore à ce passage ? Si, mais je veux dire, c'est vraiment lui qui me l'enverra ? Exactement, et dépêche-toi de lire si tu veux connaître toute la vérité ! Toute la vérité ? s'enquit Ron. Je n'en dirai pas plus, répondit Hermione qui avait désormais un air de McGonagall. Camille, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda rapidement Harry. Heu. si je te le dis tout de suite, ça gâchera tout le suspense. Oui, mais il faut que je sache ! S'il y a des informations dans ce livre il faut que je les sache tout de suite, n'oublie pas que je suis en danger de mort ! Harry, dit Hermione, agacée, tu ne mourras pas avant bien longtemps ! Ah. Et comment peux-tu en être certaine ? dit Ron d'un ton ironique. Réfléchissez ! Il y a sept tomes ! Il faut bien que Harry apparaissent dans les sept tomes pour que ce soit intitulé "Harry Potter" ! Peut-être sous sa forme de fantôme ? ironisa Ron. Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. N'est-ce pas, les filles, que Harry restera bel et bien vivant ? Jusqu'au tome quatre, on en est sûres ! Mais je ne sais pas si à la fin du dernier livre, il reste en vie, dit simplement Charlotte. Quel tact ! dit Camille, outrée. Je ne sais pas s'il restera en vie ! Alors toi, tu remontes le moral, mais c'est fou. Quoi ? Je dis ce qui est, c'est tout ! Tu ne sais pas toi non plus si tout à la fin du tome sept il meurt ou non ! Peut-être, mais ce ne sont pas des choses à dire comme ça, Charlotte. Mets- toi à sa place deux secondes : ça te plairait si je te disais "Je ne sais pas si tu vas mourir ou non" ? Non ? Alors s'il te plaît, fais preuve d'un peu de tact. Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Dis-lui que tu es folle de lui ! Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot ! rétorqua Charlotte, agacée. Camille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle l'avait dit devant lui ! Oh mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu ! Mais il avait tout entendu. Mais pour ne pas la gêner plus encore, il fit semblant de rien et reprit sa lecture.  
  
Après le dîner, ils continuaient encore de lire. Certains l'avaient déjà terminé, comme Olivier Dubois ou Fred et Georges Weasley. Dans un coin, ces derniers discutaient du livre. Soudain, Olivier se leva et alla vers Charlotte qui rosit légèrement. Est-ce que Black est réellement innocent ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Oui, bien sûr. Tout ce qui est écrit est vrai. Alors nous allons réellement gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année ? se réjouit Olivier. D'après ce qui est écrit, oui ! Olivier poussa un grand "hourra !" et se précipita vers les joueurs de son équipe pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le rire aux lèvres il sautait un peu partout dans la salle commune, lorsqu'il sautilla vers Charlotte et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Elle vira au cramoisi et Camille lui fit un clin d'?il accompagné d'un sourire. Elle savait que Charlotte aimait beaucoup Olivier. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une atmosphère un peu plus tendue : tout le monde avait fini le livre et chacun se demandait si Black était réellement innocent ou non. Je vous assure que oui ! répétaient sans cesse les deux filles, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
Puis vint le soir, le moment où chacun se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Camille était plongée dans L'Histoire de Poudlard et Hermione dans son devoir d'Arithmancie. Harry, Ron et Charlotte, quant à eux, jouaient à la bataille explosive en se goinfrant de Chocogrenouilles. Charlotte leur trouvait un goût excellent, mais Camille préférait les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, qu'elle piochait tout en lisant. Hermione, tombant de fatigue, proposa d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils firent. Charlotte et Camille suivirent Hermione dans son dortoir : on leur avait installé deux lits supplémentaires, identiques aux autres. Retrouvant la douceur des draps, Camille se laissa vite tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Une désagréable sonnerie retentit. Camille tendit le bras et atteint son réveil. Une pensée morose l'envahit : était-elle toujours à Poudlard ou, comme la dernière fois, s'était-elle retrouvée dans sa chambre, dans le monde moldu ? Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir sa chambre moldue au lieu du dortoir des filles. Mais à Poudlard les réveils électroniques ne marchaient pas. Il n'y a que dans le monde moldu que subsiste l'électricité. Elle se trouvait alors chez elle. Dans sa moldue de chambre. 


End file.
